leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Riuzak/Bahin , The Crimson Legend
|date = Unreleased |health = 100 |attack = 85 |spells = 15 |difficulty = 55 |hp = 480 (+110) |damage = 53 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.640(+2%) |range = 125 |armor = 17 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 6.9 (+0.65) |speed = 330 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 }}Bahin , The Crimson General is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities | his passive will not be tripled. The health regen. gained from the passive can be also be increased with . }} }} Bahin invigorate his fists with iron granting him armor penetration. Bahin converts a percentage of health into attack damage. |leveling= |cooldown=4 }} | }} Bahin faces the cursor and begins channeling for 1.5 seconds. After channeling or after reactivating the ability he launches himself towards the target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them back for 1.5 seconds. The range of Bash increases based on how long Bahin channels. Doubled damage to minions and monsters. |leveling= |range= 1350 |cooldown= }} | }} Bahin shields himself for 6 seconds gaining magic resist,armor and blocking incoming damage. If he's under the 50% of maximum health his shield is shared with his allies, with halved stats and halved duration. |leveling= for every of health missing)}} |range=1000 |cooldown= }} | }} Bahin strenght increases abnormally being able to punch the air creating a giant hot aired fist wich deal magic damage. Can be cast three time, the first time the projectile will not pass through units and will stun the first enemy champion hit for 0.75 second, the other pass through units ,slowing the targets by 25%. Each unit hit decrease the damage by 5% for a maximum of 35%. |leveling= |range= 3000 |Missile Speed= 2100 |cooldown= }} | }} =Lore= Bahin was born outside of Noxus in a campaign in a poor family. Since he was a child he loved fighting and war itself. When he was 13 years old he joined Crimson Elite Unit, the elité unit of Noxus : he was the younger to join! Unfortunatelly, when in Noxus where no more then 30 soldiers, Demacian troups ambushed the city, kidnapping Bahin. He has spent more than 40 years in solitary confinement but, he trained himself here, fighting with other inmates becaming the strongest in Demacia's prisons. A day losed the control of himself becaming soo dangerous : he destroyed over 30 walls with only his right arm. He returned to Noxus and now everybody consider him a legend, except one : hates him because all and Darius itself know that Bahin is actually the stronger element in Noxus. He want to join the league only for the purpose to take all the demacian and punching their whole face. He's still wanted from demacian units for murder and dismemberment everything that moves. = Quote = ;Champion Select *''"I'm a baddas!"'' ;Beginning Match *''"Bahin is here to punish noobs!"'' ;Movement *''"Keep moving on the target."'' *''"Gimme something to kill!"'' *''"Your face will be smashed!"'' *''"I wont let you alone!"'' *''"Come out, I want you."'' *''"C'mon, it will only hurt a bit."'' *''"This waiting around here is killing me"'' *''"Let's rock!"'' *''"Pf , don't make me angry"'' ;Attacking *''"Get ready to feel my fingers in your eyeballs!"'' *''"You're gonna be screamin'!"'' *''"I'm going to rip you a THIRD EYEBALL!"'' *''"Die for ME , noob."'' *''"Not a good idea... NOT A GOOD IDEA!"'' *''"Should not...YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"'' *''"Killing time!"'' *''"Dying time!"'' *''"Scream..scream..SCREAM!"'' *''"NO MERCY!"'' ;Taunt Bahin crack his neck and his fists in sign of challenge. *''"My fists eh? The last that you will see."'' *''"You will feel a chill after fightin' me."'' *''"Demacians eh? Fools."'' *''"Knock knock, who's there? The butcher of human fresh!"'' ;Joke Bahin performs push-ups with one finger *''"It's not soo difficult bro!"'' *''"If you can do over two thousand, then you can try to challenge me!"'' *''"Something that you can't do?"'' ;After killing minions (5% chance to say that) *''"No fresh for me?"'' *''"You are useless, you gave me nothing to eat!"'' *''"Food, give me damned food!"'' ;After killing *''"And you are the Noxus general?"'' *''"If you were at the command of the noxians forces we would have lost every war!"'' Wanna let Bahin have his revenge against demacians? Yes No Category:Custom champions